


Take A Shot

by UndeadOutlaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadOutlaw/pseuds/UndeadOutlaw
Summary: Sean decides to play a prank on you, which a reluctant, and slightly inebriated Arthur agrees with.





	Take A Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A few things! I thought of this on a whim and I wasn't too sure about it, but here we are! Also, I guess Solitaire is called "Patience" is some countries. *The more you know!*

Nights at camp when there was nothing going on were were always nice. Javier would usually be playing his guitar, and most of gang would be sitting around the campfire, sharing a few drinks while telling stories or having light conversation.   
That’s where Sean and Arthur had been, the spunky young Irishman trying to convince your beau to do what was arguably the most stupid thing that had ran across his mind in a while - playing a prank on you.  
“C’mon Arthur, it’ll be fun!” Sean was on either his third or fourth beer of the night, Arthur couldn’t really tell.   
Arthur gave Sean a dumbfounded look as he shook his head before downing the remnants of his beer.   
“You’re a damn fool fool if you think she’s gonna fall for that.”

Alone, at the dimly lit makeshift table, you had been playing Solitaire. There was nothing better for you to do after beating Pearson and Swanson in poker four hands in a row. 

“It’s just a harmless prank, English!” Sean threw up his hands as he circled behind Arthur.  
“For the last time, I ain’t…nevermind.” He scratched his stubble as he turned his head in an attempt to see Sean out of the corner of his eye. “What makes you think I want her gettin’ pissed off? I finally got somethin’ good goin’ for me and I don’t need this harebrained scheme of yours messin’ it up.”

“You’re worrying too much. C’mon.” Sean slapped Arthur across his back, earning him a disgruntled groan from the man, and began making his way over towards you.   
He plopped himself down on the small folding stool across from you, and gave you the most childlike grin you had ever seen plastered across his face.  
“There she is, my favorite girl in the gang!”   
Rolling your eyes up at him, you pursed your lips and greeted him. He obviously wanted something, and was building himself up to ask.   
“Hello Sean. Can I help you with something?” Turning your attention back to your game, he began to drum his fingers against the table.   
“I see you…acquired a new bottle of whiskey. Looks like the good stuff too.” 

That’s what he wanted? A few days ago you and Lenny had robbed a homestead while the owners were out of town. In a safe upstairs, you found some billfolds, jewellery, and a bottle of whiskey. It was larger than average, and older too. 1875, to be exact. Never opened either. The original owner must have been saving it for something. 

“That’s mine, Sean.” His eyes were fixed on the bottle, set atop the small nightstand in Arthur’s tent. “I had a hard enough time trying to get that safe open, and if anybody is gonna get some if it, it’ll be me or Lenny. He was more than patient with me while I cracked that safe.” 

He rolled his head back in faux defeat, before clapping his hands together. “How about we play for it?”  
“No.” you said sternly, while you continued to file your cards in to the proper places.  
“How about we play for shots, then?” Now he was giving you the sad puppy eyes.  
Placing your elbows on the table and rubbing your temples, you let out an exasperated sigh - you caved. As much as you wanted to save the bottle for another time, there wasn’t much going on around camp, and you were bored out of your wits. You got up from the table and walked over to the tent, grabbing the bottle and brought it back over to Sean.   
“Fine.” You set the bottle on the table. “What are we playing?”  
On the ground next to him was a box of dominoes.   
“How ‘bout this! Quick and easy! Winner each round gets a shot.” His face lit up as he dumped the tiles on to the table, making sure all the pieces were flipped before he shuffled them.   
Arthur came up behind you, putting his large hands on your shoulders. Placing your hand over his, you invited him to sit down and play with you, and he accepted. You couldn’t figure out why he kept giving Sean the stink eye though. They had an odd relationship.

Arthur had won the first round, and poured the shot, placing it in front of you. He felt it was only right since you did all the work to get it. Then you pla  
yed another round, and it was your win.

“You sure you ain’t cheatin’?” Sean questioned, following it up with a laugh.   
“How the hell do you cheat at dominoes? Just shuffle.”  
The game was going well at first. You had three tiles left, Arthur and Sean with 4 each. When Sean’s turn came around, Arthur grabbed your attention.  
“Y’know sweetheart, I don’t think I ever told you ‘bout that…thing I saw out near Strawberry.” He said, making sure you were completely focused on him.  
“Thing? You’ve seen a lot of things, Arthur. You’ll have to be more specific.”   
“It was out near Strawberry, kinda. Just north a-ways. It was this big old stuffed gorilla in a broken crate!” The look you gave him was one he would never forget, one that you hoped he wouldn’t sketch down in his journal later.  
“A gorilla? Is this just like the lion you saw over at Emerald Ranch?”

While you and Arthur went back and fourth over the details of his mid-western safari, Sean was switching tiles around in hopes of ensuring himself a win.   
“Whatever you say, hun.” You placed your hand over Arthur’s, which was balled up on the table. “How about we talk about this in the morning when you’re sober.” 

Sean reminded you that it was your turn, and you had to draw a tile. Then another. By a stroke of luck, you managed to win the game. Sean’s mouth slightly hung open, while Arthur stared at the table with a goofy grin.

“I’ll be damned.” Sean muttered while resting his chin upon his hand.   
“Well, Mr. MacGuire, it looks like swapping out tiles didn’t work in your favor, did it?” you said as you swept up the tiles, placing them in to their small box. Leaning over the table, you lowered yourself to his level.   
“You ever try to swindle me again, and the only shots you’re gonna get are the ones to your kneecaps.”  
Arthur let out a booming laugh, nearly falling off of the barrel he was sitting on.   
“Don’t think you’re scot-free either, Mr. Morgan.” Gently grabbing his chin, you lifted it so his eyes met yours. “I knew what you were doin’ this whole time. Y’all think I couldn’t hear the tiles moving around on the table?”  
His smile quickly faded, and his eyes shifted over towards Sean.   
“Told ya it was a dumb idea.” he mumbled.  
“You went along with it!” Sean fired back. He stood up, hands to his chest. “It was just a joke, I swear. Besides, you know you can’t stay mad at this handsome mug.” 

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, he was always one for theatrics. But, he was right. You couldn’t stay mad at him.  
“...the next time you want something, don’t try and cheat it from me.”   
He agreed and apologized, then looked down at the bottle. Nodding your head, he smiled and slammed back a mouthful of whiskey before heading on his merry way.

Turning your attention back to Arthur, he stared at you with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. Grabbing your hand, he pulled you on to his lap, and you wrapped your arms around him. He wasn’t drunk, but he would get there soon if he didn’t stop for the night. You were only inches from his face, his breath smelled of whiskey and tobacco.Arthur went in, trying to steal a kiss, but you put your finger up to his lips before he got the chance.  
“As for you-” you rested your forehead against his. “You owe me a trip to see a giant stuffed gorilla.” Lightly grabbing your wrist, he pulled your arm down, moving your hand away from his mouth. He agreed to take you to see the oddity, then placed a light kiss on your lips before you headed off to bed for the evening.


End file.
